Not a Simple Love
by dhilaaa
Summary: niat chanyeol ingin membuat hidup baekhyun sengsara malah jadi terbalik , rupanya ada sebuah rahasia baekhyun yang chanyeol tidak ketahui. chek this out! CHAP 1 APDEETTT NIHH chanbaek/hunhan/kaisoo hereee DLDR yo
1. Chapter 1

_NOT A SIMPLE LOVE _

_._

Main Cast : -Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

Rated : T (aman)

Length : chapter

This is still prolog…..

-NOT A SIMPLE LOVE-

Park Chanyeol, hey siapa yang tak kenal dia ? dia adalah namja anak dari pemilik SM High School dengan wajah tampan walau sedikit creepy , tinggi badan di atas rata-rata , mata bulat dan tentu saja kekuasaan nya di SHS membuat nya dikenal oleh hampir –ralat- seluruh murid di SM High School. Chanyeol sebagai remaja populer pasti memiliki yahh bias kita sebut sebagai geng atau kinka atau apalah itu intinya adalah sebuah kumpulan laki-laki tampan –dan kaya pastinya- di SHS, mereka di sebut… THE BOSS

*BRUGH* terdengar bunyi yang cukup kencang di koridor SM High School sang pelaku adalah seorang namja manis bertubuh kurang tinggi dan pemuda tinggi setinggi tiang listrik, Chanyeol -si namja tiang listrik- terlihat sedang memandangi sang pelaku penabrakannya si lelaki bertubuh mungil yang sedang jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pantatnya

"argghhh appo" ringis lelaki bertubuh mungil tersebut sambil berusaha berdiri dengan memegangi pantatnya

"hey kau! Kau punya matakan? Gunakan yang benar dasar pendek! " pfft rasanya chanyeol ingin tertawa saja melihat betapa mungil nya si namja manis tersebut

" kau yang menabrakku! Jangan salahkan orang bodoh! "

"apa kau bilang ? berani sekali kau! Cepat minta maaf ! "

"dasar sok populer , kau piker aku sudi minta maaf padamu ?" dan dengan itu baekhyun –si namja manis- pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dengan sedikit menyenggol bahunya –sengaja tentunya- yang sekarang hanya dapat membulatkan mata melihatnya .

SHIT umpat chanyeol dalam hati , dia sangat tidak terima diperlakukan dengan seenaknya apalagi dengan namja boncel macam baekhyun, chanyeol tentu mengenal baekhyun , baekhyun merupakan namja terkenal, berbeda dengan chanyeol baekhyun terkenal dengan kepintaran dan bakatnya , tak jarang baekhyun maju berpidato dalam acara-acara sekolah . "akan kubalas kau byun baekhyun"

-FIN- still prolog aaaaaa akhirnya berani ngepost cerita juga, setelah sekian lama mendem cerita dan Cuma bias jadi readers /pundung dipojoka/ this is my fist story ofc jadi maaf maaf maaf banget kalo masih ada salahnya , bahasa ga bagus, ato cerita pasaran mungkin /? Semoga aja ngga /slapped/

Butuh bimbingan, review ya ? plis ?jebal ? kumohooon auooo


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING THIS IS YAOI CONTENT ! DLDR YO ~

Main Cast :

-Chanyeol xBaekhyun

- other exo official pair

Rated : T (aman)

Length : 1/?

.

.

STORY BEGIN SORRY FOR TYPO(S)

.

-CHANYEOL POV-

Test Test 123 , uhuk ehemm , ah perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol atau kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol , tapi tunggu tanpa harus kukenalkan kalian tentu mengenalku bukan ? Tentu saja karna aku adalah anak Pengusaha kaya di Korea yang memliki pengaruh besar dalam bidang bisnis korea , aku juga pamilik dari SM High School ini , jadi sudah dipastikan hampir –ralat- seluruh siswa disekolah ini mengenalku . Apa ? kalian tidak percaya ? Baik baik akan kubuktikan..

Kulangkah kan kakiku menyusuri koridor sekolah pagi ini , seperti biasa aku berjalan dengan santai , tangan kumasukkan ke saku , baju yang kukeluarkan asal serta memamerkan senyum yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh dalam pesonaku

"kyaaa itu Chanyeol oppa lewaattt" atau

"Ya ampun ! tadi Chanyeol oppa tersenyum padaku! Kyaa "

"enak saja Chanyeol oppa tersenyum padaku tahu!" bias juga seperti

"kyaa lihat! sepertinya sepatu Chanyeol oppa baru! Aku harus memfoto nya!"

Nah kalian dengarkan ? hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi padaku , cih apa katanya tadi ? aku tersenyum padanya ? pede sekali dia , aku tersenyum pada semua orang kok! Sudahlah intinya aku sudah membuktikan pada kalian kalau aku memang populer kan ? Haha trust me it works !

"hey Chanyeool " . Kubalik badank untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku

" ah pagi Sehun, ada apa ? " tanyaku pada Sehun, oh iya Sehun ini salah satu sahabatku yang tergabung dalam THE BOSS , dia tampan walau tak setampan aku , dia juga kaya karna keluarga nya memiliki restoran berbintang yang terkenal diseluruh korea dan memiliki cabang di banyak Negara, sangat cocok menjadi sahabatku hoho

"tentu saja , ayo!"

.

.

.

*KRIIIINGGGG*

" ayo kekantin " ajak Sehun padaku

"ayo ". Akhirnya aku dan Sehun berjalan bersama menuju kantin , sesampainya disana sudah duduk Kai salah satu anggota THE BOSS dan juga sahabatku , kami bertiga bersahabat selama 3 tahun disini . Kami bertiga seperti biasa menduduki tempat duduk permanen kami , sebenarnya kami tidak mengklaim tempat duduk ini milik kami hanya saja seluruh warga SHS sudah paham bahwa tempat ini milik kami, terakhir ada yang menduduki tempat ini sehun hanya menatapnya datar dan dia langsung lari terbirit-birit haha.

"hey Baekki kau sudah pesan makanan ?" .

tunggu, 'Baekki' sepertinya nama ini tidak asing di telingaku , kuarahkan pandanganku kesamping dan tadaa duduk seorang Byun Baekhyun dan temannya yang kuketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu, ah aku jadi punya ide jahil di otakku

-END CHANYEOL POV-

*PLUK*

"aww " pekik Baekhyun , dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai punggung nya , dan benar saja, sebuah permen bekas jatuh tak jauh dari bangkunya , Baekhyun segera menengokkan kepalanya mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang berani menimpuknya

"sial , ternyata Park Chanyeol, sabar Baekhyun ingat misimu bias habis kau kalau sampai kalap " Baekhyun mencoba bersabar dengan mangacuhkan Chanyeol

*PLUK*

*PLUK*

*PLUK*

" DIAM KAU PARK CHANYEOL ! APA MAUMU MENGGAGUKU SEPERTI ITU HAH ?! " sepertinya baekhyun mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"ooww oww oww tenang dong, rupanya begini tingkah murid teladan disekolah kita ? cih tidak bias diajak bercanda " Chanyeol sama sekali tidak meminta maaf malah balik meledek baekhyun

"apa kau bilang ? kau yang kelewatan Park Chanyeol"

"oh ya ? bagaimana kalau begini ? "

*BYURRR* dan dengan itu Chanyeol menumpahkan minuman Baekhyun tepat dikedua pahanya

"itu balasan karna berani melawanku Byun Baekhyun" kemudian Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kantin diikuti Sehun dan Kai yang hanya menatap terkajut adegan barusan.

.

.

.

"Baekki , kau tidak apa ? " Tanya kyungsoo saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar mandi.

"aku tidak papa kyungsoo, ini semua salah si Chanyeol itu , lihat saja aku akan membalasnya !" jawab Baekhyun dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"sudahlah Baekhyun kamu tidak akan bias membalas Chanyeol kamu tahu kan dia itu siapa ? "

"hmm kyungsoo kita lihat saja "

Kyungsoo memang sudah lama berteman dengan Baekhyun , namun dia akui sahabatnya satu ini memang sedikit tertutup dan misterius, yang Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun adalah anak orang kaya dilihat dari pakaian dan gadgetnya tapi sekalipun Kyungsoo tak pernah menginjakkan kaki dirumah Baekhyun , Baekhyun selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alas an, entahlah sahabatnya satu ini memang sedikit misterius

.

.

"aku pulang " Bakehyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk , dia sedang badmood hari ini , mengingat insiden kantin tadi membuatnya ingin mengamuk saja .

" kau sudah pulang Baek ? Bagaimana sekolahmu ?"

"Seperti biasa Appa"

"kau tidak lupa apa yang Appa suruh kan ?"

"ne Appa , aku sudah bisa menarik perhatiannya sekarang"

"Bagus Baekhyun, Appa percaya sepenuhnya denganmu"

"ne Appa, aku mau istirahat "

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sempoyongan, dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang king size dan empuk miliknya, Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya sedikit pening memikirkan masalah yang baru baru ini menimpanya, mungkin sedikit tidur dapat membantunya .

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di SM High School , seperti biasa suara jeritan dan nafas tertahan mulai menggema disepanjang koridor apalagi melihat kondisi saat ini dimana THE BOSS berjalan bersama

"Kyaaa Sehun oppaa kau tampan pagi ini"- hell aku memang selalu tampan -_-

"Kai oppaa senyummu seksi sekalii!" –as always babe

"Chanyeol oppaa jadikan aku pacarmuu! "- what ? cih aku tak suka yeoja berisik sepertimu

Yahh kira-kira begitulah pikiran Chanyeol,Sehun dan Kai saat mendengar jeritan rutin mereka, ah apa aku sudah meperkenalkan mereka ? THE BOSS ? baiklah , THE BOSS beranggotakan 3 orang namja paling berpengaruh di sekolah mereka , diketuai oleh Chanyeol yaitu anak pemilik SM High School, Sehun kapten basket sekolah dan Kai si raja dancer, oh dan jangan lupakan mereka semua kaya , -SEMUA- mereka juga tidak bodoh , yahh masih dalam hitungan 50 besar diantara 600 siswa, lumayan bukan ? Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa THE BOSS merupakan idola seluruh warga SHS

"Chanyeol ada apa ? kenapa wajahmu murung begitu ? bikin jelek saja " kai bertanya –sekaligus meledek- melihat tampang kusut Chanyeol seperti melihat orang yang tidak diberimakan selama 4 hari

"tidak papa hanya sedikit masalah, aku mau bolos saja, bilang pada songsaem bahwa aku sakit"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju atap sekolah, dia ingin merefresh dirinya karna otaknya benar-benar pusing sekarang

*FLASBACK*

"aku pulaaaanggg, kenapa gelap sekali sih ?"

*ctek ctek ctek* Chanyeol menghidupkan hampir seluruh lampu dirumahnya

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa dinyalakan ? " Tanya sang umma yang muncul dari balik kamarnya

"memang kenapa umma ? kan gelap kalau tidak dinyalakan"

"Chanyeol dengar, mulai sekarang kita harus berhemat , bisnis appamu sedang mengalami penurunan, kau tidak bisa terus menghamburkan uang" dan umma Chanyeol pun pergi kembali masuk kekamarnya. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat bingung sekarang, bisnis ? berhemat ? ada apa ini sebenarnya ?

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur malam ini dia masih memikirkan omongan umma nya tadi, dia pun beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut nya yang terasa lapar.

"aku tidak tahu chagi, belakangan ini saham perusahaan terus menurun"

"tapi kita masih punya sekolahkan ? keuangan kita pasti masih bisa terbantu"

"tapi sekolah itu memiliki banyak donatur bukan suatu yang mustahil apabila sekolah itu jatuh kepada pihak lain"

"astaga..bagaimana ini ? bagaimana bila Chanyeol tahu ? dia pasti sangat shock mendengarnya"

"kita doakan yang terbaik saja chagi "

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, ketika menuju dapur tadi dia tak sengaja –menguping- omongan dari kamar orang tuanya, jadi sekarang keluarga nya bangkrut ? mau ditaruh dimana mukanya ? dan Chanyeol lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya makan dan kembali kekamar .

Lain dari hari-hari sebelumnya saat ini Chanyeol berjalan dengan muka lesu dan ditekuk aura hitam mengelilingi sekitarnya, walau suara pekikan yeoja-yeoja terus terdengar dia tak memperdulikannya , jika biasanya Chanyeol akan tersenyum penuh pesona maka sekarang Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum kecil agar fans nya tidak kecewa.

"hoy bro !" sapa sehun saat mereka sudah sekelas , sehun memang teman sebangku Chanyeol , kenapa Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk dengan Sehun daripada Kai ? karna Sehun adalah siswa jenius yang selalu juara , yahh saingan dengan Baekhun.

"hoy hun"

"kau baik-baik saja ? wajahmu ditekuk terus seperti itu, bikin jelek saja "

"sialan kau hun , aku ada sedikit masalah, ah bilang pada songsaem bahwa aku sakit , aku mau membolos saja dan tidur di uks "

"ahh..baiklah"

Chanyeol beranjak menuju uks dengan langkah gontai , dia sedang tidak mood sekarang mungkin sedikit tidur akan membantu otaknya rileks, mungkin…

Aaaa ketemu lagi sama dhila /.\ aduh aduh aduh map bangetya padahal masih author baru udah berani update lama maapkan dakuhh , kemaren abis sibuk ngurusin mos dan masalah pendaftaran sekolah jadi sibuk banget *gananya

Maap juga tbc nya gantung banget yaa ? ini udah 1k ples lebih wordnya, buat chapter depan bakal mulai dimasukin konflik lagi nih, keep review yaa jebaal plissss T^T

**balesan review

inggit : ah jinjjaa ? makasih yaa keep reading ya semoga memuaskan ^^

byunniekou : makasih udh bilang bagus /kecup mesra/ *eh , iyaa makasih sarannya udah aku coba perbaikin nih, keep reading ya ? semoga memuaskan^^

ajib4ff : ih kamu tau aja ih yang ada dipikiran aku /.\ untuk the boss itu emang geng nya para seme /? hehe keep reading ya ? semoga memuaskan^^

imeliaa : aduh kan bener T^T tapi amin semoga pembawan aku gak pasaran ya ?hehe makasih sarannya sesama author , fighting buat kita ! ^^

vero kyungsoo : ini udah apdet maap lama ya ? semoga memuaskan ^^

SHY fukuru : jangan marahin akuu (?) tapi maap apdet nya gakilat /nunduk 90 derajat/ makasih udh bilang bagus , keep reading ya ? semoga memuaskan ^^

yolanda monica : eh beneran ? hehe makasihh :** iya bener tapi ntar nya jauh sama bbf sih ._. keep reading ya ? semoga memuaskan ^^


End file.
